The present embodiments relate to controlling a diagnosis and/or therapy system with a portable unit. The portable unit may include at least one voice signal recording device and a transmission device for wireless transmission of data to a receiver unit of the diagnosis and/or therapy system.
A medical diagnostic system or therapy system, such as an angiography system, may be used for interventional treatment of a patient. During the intervention, different system functions or parameters may need to be selected, changed or moved to specific device or table positions. The operator cannot generally do this manually since both of the operator's hands are being used for the intervention. A limited range of different functions can be operated using foot switches.
Assistants may be used to carry out the operator's commands. An apparatus with a portable unit for voice control may be used to control a therapy system. The portable unit has a voice signal detection device embodied as a microphone and a transmission device for wireless transmission of the voice data detected by the microphone. The transmission device transmits the voice data to a receiver unit of the therapy system. The voice data is transmitted by radio. The voice data is processed in a voice recognition unit that is implemented in the fixed, non-portable central processing unit of the therapy system. The voice recognition unit uses voice recognition software to extract commands from the received voice data of the user or of the operator.
A deterioration of the sound quality of the incoming voice data or voice signals at the receive unit may cause a reduced voice detection rate, which leads to delays, and in the case of an incorrectly detected command, can even endanger the health of the patient. Voice recognition may be improved by avoiding wireless transmission of the voice data or voice signals. The security of the overall diagnosis and/or therapy system may be increased.